


I can't take it anymore

by Stayforever



Series: I can't take it anymore [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fanfiction, Friends With Benefits, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Open Relationships, Porn with Feelings, Smut, kindacheatingbutnotreally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayforever/pseuds/Stayforever
Summary: Hyunjin has a crush. She's pretty,funny,smart, and totally off limits. Why? Because she is Jisung's girlfriend.





	I can't take it anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking this out, hope you like it!  
> Not only is this the first time I'm writing something on here, but it's also my first time writing smut so please don't judge me too harshly!

"Ah, more baby."

I lay wide awake in bed. I can't sleep due to the couple below me having sex. Bunk beds suck! Jisung is having his girlfriend stay over tonight so I should have known this would happen. Jisung can never keep his hands off of Y/N, but if she was my girl I wouldn't be able to either. I may have a pretty big crush on her and I hate myself for it. The bed frame starts swaying as the couple picks up the pace and I'm half hard. Listening to the girl I want moaning and begging for more dick does this to me, it doesn't matter that it's someone else fucking her. That's what you have your imagination for, right? 

There will be no sleep for me if I don't get this taken care of. I slide my hand under he covers and grip my cock. Tugging on it a little bit, I imagine it's Y/N touching me. I slide into my boxers and play with the head. Some more noises come from the people below and my cock twitches. It's wrong of me to listen to my bestfriend/roommate/ and band member have sex with his girl, but I don't care. Sometimes I think they want me to hear them. They are always so loud even though they know there are eight other boys in this small apartment. "Baby, I'm close!" I start stroking my dick up and down and use my other hand to fondle my balls gently. It won't take much more for me to be able to cum. I squeeze it harder and a little grunt leaves my mouth. I stop moving from fear of the people below me hearing it, but they are in their own little world. I continue jerking off for a few more minutes when Jisung cums and a few seconds later Y/N does. There's some rustling and a few mumbled words I can't make out before it's silent in the small room. What now? I'm so close to finishing, but without her moans inticing me it's hard to continue. I try anyways, but nothing is setting me over the edge. Switching positions and hands, but nothing works. Realizing I'm stuck trying to sleep with a raging hard on I sigh. Fuuucckkk! This is going to be a long night. 

"Hyunjin?" Oh shit! Did she hear me earlier after all? My hand is frozen on my dick and I don't say anything. "Hyunjin, are you okay...." FML! I continue to ignore her and hope she thinks I'm sleeping.  
I pull my hand out of my boxers when I feel my bed dip. What am I supposed to do now? "Y/N, I'm fine it was just a dream. Go back down to Jisung's bed." Hoping that when she hears her boyfriends name she will realize she shouldn't be in bed with another guy. No such luck.. she sits directly in front of me. "What kind of dream was it?" Is she for real right now?! My dick is aching from being so close to release earlier and having her this close to me is definitely not helping. "Was it good, Jinnie?" she asks, and I try not to choke on my own spit. Is it my imagination or is she teasing me? Her voice sounds so seductive it's turning me on again. "Yes..no.. I mean it was, but... um" Wow. Way to go, idiot! She laughs and moves even closer now. So close that I can feel her hot breath on my neck. 

"It sounded like it was good, but now your struggling, right?" A hand makes it's way to my thigh and I get goosebumps. I try to get my mind working again and ask her," What are you talking about?" She laughs for the second time and plants a wet kiss on my neck. It takes all of my control to keep my hands at my side instead of putting them on her. " You were being almost as loud as Jisung up here. I was still awake when I heard you tossing and turning up here. What's wrong baby, did you not finish?" Well damn, was I being loud? Her hand slides up further on my thigh until shes touching my dick. No, nope, not happening. Thinking about fucking my friends girl is one thing, but actually doing it is another. I push her away before reminding her of the boy tight below us. "Your with Jisung, we can't do this." My mind is saying that's the right thing to do, but my dick is in protest of losing her touch. "We are friends, let me help you out. Neither one of us are going to be able to fall asleep with you tossing and turning. Let me suck you off and then we will both be able to get some sleep." How can she say stuff like that so casually. She comes close and I don't move away. Her lips are on my neck again and fuck, it feels so good. I'm starting to forget why this is a bad idea. "Hyunjin, do you want me? if you say no then I'll stop. I don't want to force you.. I know you listen to me and Jisung, that's why I'm so loud when he's fucking me." This girl is trying to kill him... she's loud because she knows he's listening? That's hot. "I want you.. but your with someone else." She straddles my lap. "Don't worry about that right now baby, let me take care of you.. please? I've wanted to do this for a while." How can I say no now? I can't take it anymore... I slide one of my hand around her neck and the other goes up her shirt. Sh'es not wearing a bra and my moan escapes my mouth by accident. I want to run my hands all over her body, but she moves off my lap and starts tugging my boxers off. "Y/N, fuck..I.. I was already so close and now this.. I might not last long." She plays with the tip and my eyes roll in the back of my head. "It's okay, just lay back and enjoy." Without another word she shoves the whole thing in her mouth. It's so wet and warm. Her head starts bobbing up and down and its better than I could have imagined. She gently scrapes her teeth on my cock and I feel my orgasm nearing. " So close beautiful, just a little more." She starts to suck faster and places one of my hands on her head.I take this as an invitation to fuck her face. I shove my dick in and out of her mouth. A few minutes later my legs feel weak and I'm about to cum. "Y/N I'm gonna.. cum, stop..." She latches on and I can't take it. I cum in her mouth and she swallows all of it. It's the best fucking orgasm I've ever had. I lay on my bed trying to catch my breath and remember how to move my legs. Y/N starts moving off the bed, "Goodnight Jinnie, I'm glad you feel better.. see you tomorrow." I'm getting sleepy now so my only reply is a little groan. I put my boxers back on, cover up, and fall asleep within seconds. 

 

 

 

 

"How was it?" Jisung asks me as I get back in our bed. 'Fun. You were right, he couldn't finish. Good thing you sent me up there to help out... poor guy was probably in so much pain." I snuggle up to my boyfriend and he kisses my forehead. We fall asleep a few minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please let me know. I have more ideas I can do with this if it does well. Sorry if it was too long!


End file.
